


We are Idiots

by PhoenixDarkMagic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDarkMagic/pseuds/PhoenixDarkMagic
Summary: Everyone has a soul-mark, they show up anywhere on your body at the age of ten and represents your soulmate.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting a fanfiction, so go easy on me. Also if you think this should have some type of warning or a tag is missing please comment.

Naruto was sitting in his apartment, watching the numbers on the clock go by.  
'Two more minutes.'  
Today would be the day that Naruto would get his soul-mark. The day everyone dreamed about and Naruto was no exception. Naruto had dream of the day he got his soul-mark finally someone who would love him unconditionally and wouldn't think of him as a demon.  
'One minute and fifteen seconds'  
'Wonder what my soulmate would be like, would they like be tall or short? Have light hair or dark hair, would they be a guy or a girl?' Thought Naruto.  
'One minute.'  
'Would they think I'm a demon, like the rest of the village? Or would they not care and be amazing and cool? Would they like ramen or not? I don't think I could fall in love with someone who doesn't like ramen.' Thinks Naruto.  
'Thirty seconds'  
'Can't time go any faster, I mean come on, I can't wait any longer, wonder if my soulmate has already has his mark or is their birthday after mine?'  
'Ten'  
'Nine'  
'Eight'  
"Any second now." Naruto says to himself.  
'Seven'  
'Six'  
"Five" Naruto starts counting down.  
"Four"  
"Three"  
"Two"  
"One"  
A searing pain started on Naruto's shoulder, it felt like someone was burning him. It stopped as quick as it started and Naruto got up and went to the bathroom. Panting slightly Naruto turned on the light and unzipped his jumper. Turning around his back to the mirror, Naruto peered at his shoulder and was in awe. On his should was a raven with it's wings spread.  
"So pretty." Naruto says to himself, smiling at the Mark.

https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F10%2F64%2F2d%2F10642dd6c0c07b97b7462b0b642d8072.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F196399233735359550%2F&tbnid=stuxN4MKeRX48M&vet=12ahUKEwjVzqXA48HsAhUMzawKHXg9DjAQMygQegUIARDcAQ..i&docid=IIGWtYNFv66L3M&w=2210&h=1157&q=a%20raven%20with%20wings%20spread%20drawing%20&hl=en&ved=2ahUKEwjVzqXA48HsAhUMzawKHXg9DjAQMygQegUIARDcAQ  
(Naruto's soul-mark)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Gets his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I forgot what Sasuke's birthday was and I didn't feel like figuring out how to put this chapter before the other one, so this is set on July 23, while the other chapter is set on October 10. Enjoy this chapter and leave a review. Also I only update on weekends or around holidays.

Today is Sasuke's birthday, he always thought he would be celebrating it with his family, waiting for the soul-mark to show up and his mom hugging him and telling him what a wonderful thing soulmate are. His Father saying congratulating him and his brother teasing him about it. But now it was different, his brother had killed his clan only leaving him alive, because his brother thought he was weak. Now all he cared for was revenge and getting stronger.

'I have a few hours before it's time. Might as well train for a while.' Thought Sasuke, heading out the apartment towards one of the training fields.

Time went by pretty quick when Sasuke was practicing the Great Fireball Technique, and before he knew it the sun was setting. Sasuke headed back to his apartment and to take a shower and have dinner. A while later Sasuke was studying some scrolls, when he felt a burning pain on his left shoulder. Sasuke grimace and hunched over in pain, but soon it was over. Sasuke stood up and walked towards the bathroom, turning on the light. Sasuke took of his shirt and turned around his back to the mirror, looking over his shoulder Sasuke saw his mark. On Sasuke shoulder was a gorgeous fox looking back at him with wide eyes. Sasuke slowly traced over the mark, then quickly shook his head.

'What am I doing? I don't have time for a soulmate, I need to focus on getting stronger and killing him.' Sasuke thought, putting his shirt back on and leaving the bathroom.

Sasuke went to bed an hour later, dreaming about a beautiful fox playing in the snow with a raven watching over it. For the first time in a long time Sasuke didn't have a nightmare and had a small smile on his face that night. 

On the other side of town another young boy was smiling in his sleep, dreaming of a beautiful raven watching over him.

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shutterstock.com%2Fsearch%2Ffox%2Bdrawing&psig=AOvVaw3Kis5OXowSsbcEF2lQGyzx&ust=1603235266130000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDIio3jwewCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAE

(Sasuke's soul-mark)


End file.
